Hunters vs Halfbloods
by xXApolloXx
Summary: A major bet between the Hunters and Half bloods. Who will prevail? T for fun. :


**A/N: K, so me and ireadeverythang64 are going to do a story together. She already did this chapter, and i will be doing the next chapter. This is our first fanfic, so be honest and let us know what you think! And this story is also posted on ireadeverythang64's profile too! :)**

Percy's POV

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock. Ugh. I do not want to get up. I was so tired I wanted to just lye there in my bed the whole day, but I knew that wasn't an option. Thalia and the hunters were visiting and I knew that Annabeth wouldn't let me sleep through this reunion.  
I got up out of bed and had to drag myself to the bathroom. I was so tired.  
After I was fully awake, (which took a while) I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 9:00 AM. The hunters should be here in an hour.  
I pulled on a camp shirt and jeans and went down to the mess hall for breakfast.  
I wonder if Thalia will be the same, being a hunter and all. What if she changed? Annabeth would totally freak out about that.  
I pushed those thoughts aside and sat alone at the Poseidon table, peacefully eating my bacon and pancakes.  
Annabeth sat down across from me with a huge plate of breakfast. Even thought we weren't allowed to sit together, we still did it anyway.  
" So… are you excited that Thalia is coming back?" I asked.  
" No, duh!" She said happily. "I'm just worried if Thalia changed..."  
"I know right? I mean, what if Thalia started to hate boys too and then join with the hunters to get rid of all the boys in the world?"  
Then Annabeth gave me THE LOOK. It was the scariest look of all looks. Those piercing grey eyes scare me. Whenever she gives me THE LOOK, there is always something freaky about her...grey pools of acid. Freaky. :)  
" If Thalia were going to do that, she would have told me! I would have so joined!"

I ignored Annabeth's usual comments about how I should work harder in my training and how i should go back to school, but it wasnt going to happen. Homework is my arch enemy...evil schoolwork.

After we finished our breakfast, I noticed a huge crowd around the amphitheater. At first I didn't know why there was such a random crowd, then it dawned on me. The hunters of Artemis were here.

" I will pulverize you into a pulp!" yelled a hunter.  
" Well," said Drew from the Aphrodite cabin, "I'm going to….. mess up your hair!"  
"You are pathetic." The hunter cried.  
" What?" Drew yelled. She screamed so loud I thought my ears would pop "Fine. I promised myself I wouldn't do this but…"  
This was going to be hilarious. I thought. Everyone but the hunters knew that Drew was going to use her secret weapon: Charmspeak.  
" Phoebe," Started Drew in a sweet tone, " Hey hon, how about you go slap yourself in the face and then get me a smoothie?"  
The hunter hesitated, and then she started to slap herself. I was tempted to slap myself too. I knew that's how a couple of other people felt because after a good ten minutes o slapping, half the campers listening brought Drew a smoothie.  
The war went on as Drew commanded Phoebe to do all sorts of things like cluck like a chicken or something, but the funniest thing she did was tell, or makeall the Hunters jump in the lake.  
Everyone laughed so hard we almost split our sides. Even Thalia cracked up.  
After that incident, Annabeth and I finally got to actually confront Thalia and greet her, and thank the gods that she is the same goth, punkish girl we know and love.  
" Are you guys going to play capture the flag tonight?" Annabeth asked. I had totally forgotten that the game was tonight.  
" Yup." Answered Thalia. " It's going to be campers vs. hunters, but I prefer to be on you guys' side if that's okay with you.  
"Sure! We could use all the help we can get!" Said Annabeth happily. She was so pretty. I wish I could tell her that, but no. I am too shy. I admit it. Happy now?  
Anyways, after saying a warm welcome to Thalia, I headed to my cabin to get ready for Capture the flag. It was going to be a long night.

In the heart of the camp there was another argument between the hunters and the Athena cabin. There was a huge crowd surrounding them, wanting to know what would happen next. This time they were fighting about who's smarter and all that stuff.  
I noticed Annabeth arguing with Phoebe on how a child of Athena is way smarter than a hunter and some cussing in between, but I dont even know how to spell those words.  
I was so tired of their fighting. I wanted to play capture the flag and kick their butts in the woods Not in my free time when I have things to do!  
And yes I am a very busy demigod.  
I was about to get Chiron or Mr. D, but then I got a better idea.  
I stood in the middle of the fight between the Stoll brothers and another hunter and yelled in my loudest voice: " If I could have your attention for a minute!"  
No one herd me. I repeated my words a second time and a third until I finally had everyones attention.  
" I have an idea." I said thoughtfully. I was pretty proud of myself because I never get ideas. " As the campers know, next week is the big Halfblood paintball tournament."  
I saw a couple of nods in the crowd. I continued, " And if everyone thinks they are better than each other, then why don't we have a bet?"  
Now I had everyone's' attention.  
" What are you talking about seaweed brain?" I heard Annabeth ask.  
" I'm talking about the paintball tournament. Hunters vs. Halfbloods. Then we could find out who is better after all."  
There was silence until a hunter broke it. " But we don't even know what this paintball tournament is!" I looked at the direction to where the voice was coming from and noticed that it was Phoebe. Stupid Phoebe.

" The paintball tournament is game when every year or so, 10 demigods from ages 15 and up go and camp in the woods. Then they would…have a paintball fight. If you get hit, your out of the game. Now were going to change things around. There are going to be two teams. Hunters and Halfbloods. 10 kids on each team. Winning team will be claimed better and the losing team… well the losing team gets nothing.  
More silence.  
Then that Hunter...Phoebe, the little creep...smiled and said " Fine! We accept the challenge. We are going to pulverize you!" And with that, all the hunters left to the Artemis cabin. They didn't even remember we had Capture the Flag tonight. Thalia was the only Hunter left.  
I felt pretty proud of myself, but then i noticed Annabeth's worried face. I would have to talk to her later.  
Thalia came up to me and whispered:  
" If I am one of the ten, can I be on Halfbloods?"  
I nodded happily. We could use all the help we could get. :)

I was heading to my cabin, when Annabeth ran up to me. By her expression, i could tell she was concerened about something.  
"Hey Annabeth" I said.  
" What is wrong with you, Percy? You just made a bet we cant win!"  
" What do you mean?"  
" The hunters are AMAZING at archery. How do you think they'll feel about paintball?"  
I thought about it for a moment, then quickly stopped. The images in my mind were waaaayyy too scary. Then i had realized what i had done. i had just made the whole war between the Hunters and us worse!  
And with all that, the only intelligent word that came out of my mouth was : "Oops."

**A/N: So...that is the first chapter! I will do the next chapter soon...but until then review!**


End file.
